Caelar Argent
Caelar Argent jest aasimarem i tymczasowym towarzyszem w Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear. Z zachowania przypomina paladyna, ale jest wojownikiem czystej klasy. Jest również nazywana Lśniąca Damą (ang. The Shining Lady). Pochodzi z Waterdeep, a jej wujem jest paladyn Aun Argent. Osobowość Caelar Argent jest osobą, która poświęciła życie w imieniu wyższych wartości - sprawiedliwości i czynienia dobra. Jest gotować poświęcić własne życie w obronie słabszych i potrzebujących, ale jednocześnie jest zaślepiona zadaniem, któremu się oddaje. Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Caelar Argent prowadzi krucjatę przeciwko złu na Wybrzeżu Mieczy. Jak się szybko okazuje złem tym są również dzieci Bhaala, w tym główny protagonista. Zebrała ona armię sojuszników, którzy mają jej pomóc w tej walce i wyrusza ona do Zamku Dragonspear, gdzie zgodnie z informacjami, które przekazał jej Hephernaan - tajemniczy kapłan - znajduje się zapieczętowane przejście do Dziewięciu Piekieł. Caelar Argent chce tam się dostać, gdyż niegdyś jej wuj - Aun Argent, została porwany przez potężnego Baatezu o imieniu Belhifet, gdzie do tej pory torturuje go dla własnej zabawy. Przez większą część dodatku wydawać się może, że jest ona głównym antagonistą, jednak w końcowej części gry Lśniąca Dama dowiaduje się, że Hephernaan ją oszukał, gdyż jego prawdziwym celem było aby Caelar Argent otworzyła wrota do Dziewięciu Piekieł i uwolniła Belhifeta. Można ją przekonać do przyłączenia się do drużyny w finałowej walce (jako postać sterowalna tylko wtedy, kiedy będzie miało się wolne miejsce w drużynie, w innym wypadku pomoże, ale jako NPC) lub pozwolić Belhifetowi na przejęcie kontroli nad nią i zabicie Hephernaana, a tym samym trzeba będzie w finałowym pojedynku pokonać ją (warta jest 15000 doświadczenia) oraz demona. Jeśli jednak przeżyje to po walce i tak zostanie w Dziewięciu Piekłach, gdyż otwarty wcześniej portal można zamknąć tylko od środka. Wyspecjalizowanie *Miecze półtoraręczne ++ *Miecze długie +++++ *Styl walki mieczem i tarczą ++ Ekwipunek *Aster's Edge *Solar Aegis *Mail of the Hallowed Hero *Circlet of the Cynosure *Złoty pas Urnsta *Mikstura dodatkowego leczenia x10 *Mikstura wzmocnienia x1 *Mikstura ochrony przed magią x1 *Mikstura niewrażliwości x1 *Mikstura niewidzialności x2 Biografia When pressed to reveal her past, Caelar tells a tale repeated a thousand times over in her mind. As a child, Caelar Argent labored under the high expectations that came with her semi-divine heritage. Her early life in a monastery of the Order of the Aster was a hard one as Caelar's temperamental nature did not fit comfortably with the Asters' devotion to discipline. She believed, even then, that she was destined for great things. One day, alone in the chapterhouse library, she attempted to grow her powers by reading from a tome of forbidden knowledge. Instead she unwittingly opened a gate to the realm of the devil Belhifet. Caelar's soul should have been forfeit, but her uncle, Aun Argent, offered himself to the devil prince and was pulled down into the Nine Hells in his niece's place. Caelar never forgot his sacrifice. She vowed that someday, somehow, she would find a way to rescue her uncle from the pit of Avernus. After more than a decade in seclusion, she made contact with the Revered Brother Hephernaan. He offered her a path to Avernus, but walking it would not be easy. She would, he claimed, require three things: an army to fight the legions of the Nine Hells, possession of Dragonspear Castle, and the divine blood that was the key to opening the portal beneath the castle... Wygląd Caelar Argent kobietą o czerwonych włosach i smukłej sylwetce, jej lśniące białe włosy zdradzają, że jest aasimarem. Cytaty *"Retreat! Regroup!" *"Surely the gods of light smile on us." *"'Tis easy to walk astray from the path of righteousness. Watch your steps." *"We wander too far into darkness. Put me or another righteous soul in charge. I will soon steer us back on course." *"This is wrong. I'll not stand by and watch you make a mockery of all the principles I hold to. We part ways here." *"Follow me and I shall lead us unto righteousness." *"Fatigue plagues me, but I press on." *"We should not stand idle while there are good works to be done." *"For glory!" Występowanie *Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Kategoria:Bossowie